yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
ECS01 : Introduction
Everyone! Is Special Time! Riki : Hi guys, I'm Riki Ryugasaki. Kamon : I'm Kamon Day. Yuki : And the first guest is me, Yuki Washimura will help you in the show. Riki : And one more important person, is- Kamon/Yuki/Riki : Is the Author! 「 RuriasLorelei　」 Rurias : Nice to meet'cha! Riki : Rurias, why you want to made a fan fiction about B-daman? Rurias : Of course, because I'm a fan of Cross Fight B-Daman, I always watch it repeatedly. Kamon : Well its kinda sad, because Cross Fight B-Daman eS is the last and finale of the B-daman TV Series. Rurias : But that way, the fans could know clearly than before about you all. Yuki : She sure has a point and ~~ Back to question number 2! When we could see Rinne-chan their appearances? Kamon : Yeah. I think the readers must be dying to see how they're look like. Riki : Then where is their official appearance? Rurias : Well, first thing first, I don't use mechanic drawing well because I still a middle schooler. Riki : Um. Rurias : And I got used to drawing on sketch book or papers. Yuki : Um. Rurias : I had already put Rinne, Millay, Rimai and Rin's appearance into a fan made wiki called Fandom B-daman Wiki. Kamon : Really? I never heard of it. Rurias : It just been created by last year December. Yuki : It already a long time! Rurias : And the wiki just got into the spotlight for three weeks ago. Riki : Its must be difficult for you. Rurias : Well, the wiki just starting to warming up. The wiki welcome all b-daman fans to share their thoughts about it. Kamon : And what about the b-damans? Rurias : Oh that, I just used the other anime's beasts or monster to my own story. I not good at drawing monster not to mention and boys too. Yuki : Really? You're not good at it at all? Rurias : Yeah, I'm kinda lazy to draw boys and sometimes the boys I draw may kinda girlish by looking. Riki : ( -_-III) Oh yeah. Well wish you good luck on that. Rurias : *Bitter smile* Hahaha. Yuki : Question number three, if your story get into the real anime world, what should you do? Rurias : That will awesome, and I can use this chance to make more fan made anime about B-damans that created by the other users in Wattpad. Their stories sure is interesting. ~The bell ringing~ Riki: Oh the time almost finish. Kamon : Thank for Yuki for his attendance in the first show. Yuki : It my pleasure. Meet y'all next time! Riki : And thank you for your information, Rurias. We sure know more a lots of Cross Fight B-Daman EC. Rurias : I should thanking you for inviting me. Riki : Ok Everyone See you next time! Together : Let's B-Fight!!! Category:Chapter Readings Category:Spin-off Chapters Category:Cross Fight B-Daman Chapters Category:B-Daman Series